


Beauty of the Night

by grus



Category: Les Belles de nuit|Beauties of the Night (1952)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: (The modern) Claude and Suzanne on their wedding night.
Relationships: Claude/Suzanne





	Beauty of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad that this adorable movie doesn't have any fic (at least on here) for it, so I'm trying to remedy it.
> 
> Btw, nothing bad bout casual sex, but in Claude's case I think this is what he would feel like.

Claude had been with a couple of women before. Pleasant enough experiences, one or two even very much so. But nothing compared to having a woman he loved and who loved him back in his arms. And it not being a dream at that!

As they lay in bed together, both happy and sated (at least for a moment), he pinches his arm to be sure. There's no pots to bang at hand to check if they make a sound, so this will have to do. As irrational as it is at this point, he still does it, and will probably keep on doing it for months or years to come, now that he knows how realistic and deceptive dreams can be.

Thank God, he feels the slight pain vividly, and relaxes again.

Suzanne just giggles at his silliness. He'd finally told her of his weird night adventures, some of which she had the leading role in, so she knows exactly what he's thinking and why he just did that. She remembers being both flattered at her being cast as his sweetheart in the French Revolution and jealous of the three others. The jealousy soon passed though (at least mostly) when it became clear that the reality of being with him belonged only to her.

She cards her hands through his luscious and thick hair and kisses him softly. He deepens the kiss and they break apart only after several minutes both flushed, out of breath and panting.

Suzanne smiles to her own thoughts having remembered a little secret of her own.

"Penny for your thoughts," he prods gently.

"I... used to dream of you too, you know. Back when you wouldn't spare me a second glance," she mock-frowns at him at that.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I mean my dreams were not quite as epic and involved fewer decapitations, but otherwise yes, I did have some interesting ones..." she lets the sentence dangle.

"How interesting?" he quirks an eyebrow at that.

She gently swats at his arm at that, blushing, as if she'd realized just how much she exposed herself only now.

"Not as interesting as reality..." she smiles at him and lays her head in the crook of his neck.

"Reality sure is underrated," he laughs, putting an arm around her.

"I would know best," he adds after a while, almost to himself, before they both drift into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> Drop me writing prompts and I'll see what I can do for you.


End file.
